1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for making complex structures in parallel with nanoscale resolution by X-Y-Z translation (with nanoscale precision and accuracy) of shadow masks during simultaneous patterning processes. The resulting structures are therefore more complex than the patterns present in translated shadow masks themselves.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is a continuing goal in miniaturization efforts (e.g. electronics) to make structures with nanoscale resolution. It is particularly desired to make numerous complex structures simultaneously using parallel processing techniques. Currently, serial techniques such as electron-beam (e-beam) lithography, atomic force microscope (AFM) patterning, and scanning tunneling microscope (STM) patterning, are used to make nanoscale structures on substrates. These techniques require a large number of processing steps as well as pixel-by-pixel exposure. More recently, nanochannel glass (NCG) replica membranes have been used as shadow masks in non-lithographic patterning for making large numbers of nanoscale structures in parallel (Pearson et al., Science, infra). These NCG replica membranes, which are membranes of various materials that contain large numbers of nanoscale patterned voids, are made by replicating NCG materials as described in a recent patent application (Navy Case No. 76,715, infra). A desirable method of patterning would involve the flexibility to combine useful aspects of both serial and parallel patterning, namely, the ability to make highly complex structures (serial patterning) and the ability to make large numbers of structures simultaneously (parallel patterning). Applications of such patterning would include the fabrication of electronic devices, quantum electronic devices, magnetic memory, and optoelectronic devices to name a few.